Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device having a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna.
Related Art
Along with quick development of technology, various electronic devices are developed one after another, and the electronic devices have become indispensable portable equipment in people's daily life, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) and notebooks, etc. Generally, a plurality of antennas (for example, a WiFi antenna, a GPS antenna, etc.) have to be built in the existing electronic devices for respectively supporting various communication functions. Moreover, in order to avoid electromagnetic waves jeopardizing human health, the electronic devices have to pass through a specific absorption rate (SAR) detection of a safety test before a public sale of the electronic devices.
However, along with a development trend of miniature design of the electronic devices, a space used for setting antennas in the electronic devices is relatively compressed. Moreover, in order to comply with the SAR value of the test standard, setting positions of the antennas in the electronic devices are generally limited. Therefore, under a limited space and the standard of the SAR value, isolation between the antennas in the electronic devices is poor, which decreases communication quality of the electronic devices.